<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss it better by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434928">Kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, Chains, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Sex, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urination, cumming inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive plays rough with Luke's private bits, makes him pee himself, then gives him a piece of candy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke sobbed, hiccuping as he pulled at his restraints. His hands were cuffed, the chain suspended on a hook above his head, making him stand up on his toes to get away from the hand between his legs. He didn't want it rubbing him like that, he was tired, sore, sensitive. He was in the corner, the "time out" corner of Clive's bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more time- can you do it again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noo!!" Luke screeched, unable to close his legs as the rope around his legs kept his feet apart. "no?" Clive asked, " oh~ but the last time you said no, you had so much left in you. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" He asked, slipping his fingers inside the little abused slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head, "I cant! It hu-hurts!" Luke said, feeling Clive </span>
  <em>
    <span>scratching</span>
  </em>
  <span> his insides. Luke let out a scream, violently twisting his body, "Stop! stop!!" He said, and Clive pulled his fingers out, holding Luke still. "Calm down- you're gonna be alright-" Clive cooed, not wanting Luke to strain a muscle or something. Luke just tried to breathe, barely able to as he attempted to not shake like a Chihuahua, hyperventilating with an open mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive looked down at his slightly bloody fingers, and wiped them on Luke's stomach. " So- are you sorry for biting me yet?" Clive asked, and Luke furiously nodded. "i won't! I won't do it again! I pwomise hh!" Luke cried, and Clive shoved his fingers in his mouth. He rubbed at Luke's tongue, " aren't you just sorry that you're being punished? Now you get to see how it feels when someone plays rough with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>private bits. It feels bad doesn't it?" Clive said, "It hurts- it aches- it gets on your nerves right?" He pulled his fingers out, and reached down as Luke nodded. "i'm showwy-" he slurred, going stiff as Clive worked a finger into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>hole. "Anal would be really painful for you, since you're so small, you know? You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>really tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> here- I wonder … how it would feel if i put it in- i bet you'd rip right in half-" Clive said, watching Luke arch away from the wall, completely silent as his mouth hung open. He had his eyes shut, tears bursting through the corners as he quietly stared down at Clive's arm. He had deep cuts running down the middle of his forearm, they looked disgusting, Luke wondered if he could somehow hurt Clive's scar and make him buzz off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive stopped suddenly, "oh-! My goodness. Where has my mind gone? I shouldn't be hurting such a sweet, delicate thing, should I?" He asked, spreading his fingers out. Luke winced, and bit his lip, lowering his head as he held his breath … Clive stopped, pulling his fingers out of the now torn hole, allowing the poor boy to drop down to his feet. "I bet you want daddy to kiss it better, hm?" Clive asked, getting up. He walked over to the bed, and grabbed Something off of it. "It took me a while to find him- and he put up such a fight- but here he is!" Clive said, turning around, holding … Clark's severed head in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-dad!" Luke whimpered, heart shattering at the sight of his poor old man's head, eyes rolled back as Clive pulled his tongue out of his mouth. "don't worry- he'll make you feel better Lukey~" Clive said, walking the severed appendage over to Luke. He sat down on the floor, and brought the head down, pressing the squishy tongue against Luke's bottom half, guiding the tongue up through the valley between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was trying not to vomit as Clive made kissy sounds, going, "muah~ muah~" as he rubbed the tongue against Luke's aching labia. Clive watched Luke's face twist into sickened expressions as he forced the head onto him, but … his arms were getting tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey~ you can't make him do all the work now-! Get those hips moving-" Clive said, watching Luke slowly start to grind himself against the head. "good boy~! Look- he's so happy he's drooling!" Clive grinned, and Luke shuddered at the sensation of his ruined insides expelling liquids, even after being treated the way they had. He aggressively thrusted his hips into the mouth, feeling himself scrub across the texture of the slightly dry appendage. The head dripped blood onto the floor, pooling between Clive's crossed legs as he stared at Luke, a calm smile on his face. He seemed pleased at the sight of Luke roughly shoving himself into his dad's mouth, watching Luke's knees buckle as he forced himself to his edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on~ you can do it~" Clive said, helping Luke out a little by allowing him to rest as he shoved the head up, grinding it against his bean. Luke's eyes glossed over, tears falling into the messy hair of the decapitated head as he ended up … urinating into its mouth. "hey~ why didn't you tell me you needed to go potty?" Clive pouted, "and look- you're getting it all over the floor" he moved the head away from Luke, using its hair as a mop to wipe up the clear fluid. He'd been making Luke drink lots of water lately, keeping him hydrated and healthy so he'd continue to live through playdate after playdate. Once he realized that he wouldn't be able to clean the mess this way, he tossed the head across the room, and Luke flinched at the sound of the skull cracking open, blood splattering against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke whimpered, mouth trembling open as he stood there crying. He couldn't help it, he just didn't wanna do this, what did he do to deserve it? "Did it feel good?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, feeling his dirty hands rub his hair. Luke bit his lip, trying not to cry anymore, since he knew it annoyed Clive. "You look tired, you wanna take a nap?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, watching as Clive unlocked the handcuffs. He fell to his knees, splashing pee as he was untied. His ankles were bruised from all of his pulling, but he was genuinely thankful to be free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive scooped him up, carrying him like a baby in his arms as he walked towards the bed. "it's okay baby~ punishments over- so you don't have to cry anymore~" Clive said, kissing Luke's cheek. He laid him down on the bed, getting a hesitant nod in response as Luke weakly laid down. He had his legs closed, head resting against the soft pillows as Clive reached out next to him, digging into his bedside drawer, pulling out a jolly rancher. He handed it to Luke, and Luke opened it up immediately. Clive took a case of baby wipes from the top of the night stand, and opened it up, pulling a wipe from the top. He reached down, carefully Cleaning Luke off, wiping the fluids from between his legs, listening to him wince every time he brushed across a sensitive part. Clive tossed the wipes in the trash as he used them, cleaning the stuff he'd wiped on Luke's stomach away, wiping off his legs from where he'd fallen in his own mess. Luke had finally stopped crying, lying there as Clive cleaned him up, gently rubbing his stomach. "Good boy, feel better?" Clive asked, gently brushing his hand across those tiny nipples he adored so much. Luke nodded, and Clive set the case of wipes down where he'd gotten them from, watching the boy dissolve the candy in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the lamp on and got up, walking over to the light switch so he could turn it off and pull off his soiled clothing. Once he did, and he was just in his briefs, he went back over to his bed, laying down next to Luke. He pulled him close, draping Luke's leg over his hip, holding his legs open as he frees himself from his underwear prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go slow since you're probably sore-" Clive whispered, and Luke lit up red, moving away as Clive pushed his hips closer to Luke's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive chuckled, "are you running away?" He asked, gently rubbing Luke's side. "Cwive- we can do it tomorrow- please?" Luke asked, looking up at him. "Does it hurt that much?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, "It feels really bad-" he whimpered, flinching at the hand that gently ran through his hair, "poor baby- well you shouldn't have bit me if you didn't wanna be treated so roughly~ I thought you liked this sort of thing …" Clive coldly replied. He pulled Luke's hips down, slowly entering his system, mumbling something at the sensation of Luke's body clenching around him. Luke shook, his body breaking down at the familiar sensation of Clive inside of him. It hurt so much, and his stomach twitched in a pre vomit motion as Clive let out the occasional breath, and shaky sigh of Luke's name. He thrusted, mumbling things about Luke, feeling his small hands come around him as he moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He usually had to spend an hour or so, stretching the boy out, but tonight he was more ready than he'd ever be. Clive was trying to be gentle though, the bed creaking a little bit with each slow rock of his lower half. He stopped, panting a little, feeling himself dripping precum into his human pet. "Nnn- C-clive- it - burns .." Luke whined, and Clive bit his lip, " I'll clean you out later-" he quietly said, pushing himself deeper into Luke. "Mm- you feel so good~" He moaned, slowly pushing himself in and out of Luke. He didn't get much in response, other than Luke arching forward a little. His stomach probably hurt, but he was taking the pain like such a good boy, hands over his aching stomach as Clive lost a little control, speeding up. He pulled Luke's leg around his waist, groaning a quiet, "I love you~" as he came, feeling Luke go limp … .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive pulled out of him, a little wet noise filling his ears as Luke oozed onto the bed. He held him close, "Good boy~" he said, rubbing his hands through his hair. Luke had passed out, maybe from shock, Clive had no idea. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to fuck him again tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>